


The Last Time He Laughed

by isobelmaguire



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Hospital, Kidnapping, NOINE NOINE, Noice, Reader Insert, Title of your sextape, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, female bisexual reader, knifes, smort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: After breaking up with your crazy girlfriend Miranda, Jake and you start dating. You're the happiest you've been in a very long time. But then Miranda makes an unwelcome visit back into your life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction so please leave comments and suggestions x Hope you enjoy :)

1- Third Person POV

Thursday Morning, 9:20 am 

As the elevator doors slid open, you groaned walking through the doors. You had a pounding headache, after a long night of drinking at Shaws, for Rosa’s surprise birthday party. Well, it hadn’t really been a surprise because like always, Charles couldn’t keep the secret and had told her.

Jake grinned. He had never gotten to the precinct before you and he intended to rub it. ‘I have an announcement to make,’ he said as loudly as he could, a smirk on his face ‘I, Jacob Peralta, was officially here before Y/N Y/LN !!’ Everybody clapped slowly, too hungover to care.  
You stumbled towards your desk, glaring at Jake. He was pouring a cup of coffee. ‘Here’ he said, handing you the steaming mug. ‘The captain will be so disappointed in you being late you know,’ You gave him dagger eyes. ‘At least I actually show up to work,’ you snapped back. 

You and Jake had been best friends since the academy and had gotten drunk many times before. This was the typical hangover routine, where you two bickered the whole morning, drank about 5 cups of coffee each and got absolutely nothing done.

You remembered back to the day you met Jake. You were really nervous going into the academy on your first day. You had gotten there an hour early, just in case, and when you went into the base room it was only you and him there. Jake had messy brown hair and coffee brown eyes. He had bounced up to you and said excitedly ‘Hi, I’m Peralta, Jake Peralta, do you like Die Hard? If not we can’t be friends. Sorry, not kidding,’ a dorky grin on his face. ’Welcome to the party pal’ you said, smiling. He had gasped. ‘You quoted John McClane….you’re like me,’ he whispered. You’d laughed and from that day onwards, the two of you had been inseparable and were now desk buddies and case partners, debatably the best on the squad.

The day dragged onwards, and you felt like you were drowning in paperwork. Captain Holt and the Sarge were still ‘experimenting’ as to how the 99 could be more productive. For today’s experiment, they had given everyone twice as many cases to work on in the hopes that the precinct would suddenly become efficient. It couldn’t have come at a worse time as you were probably the most hungover you’d ever been before.

You didn’t notice but Jake kept glancing at you over the desk during the day. Any time he told a joke and your face lit up and you laughed your cute laugh, butterflies went through his stomach. Despite being severely hungover, you had somehow managed to look quite pretty in black trousers and a crisp, blue shirt. Your hair was piled up on top of your head, in a typical Y/N bun, which Jake often teased you about. He couldn’t help notice how blue your eyes looked today or how you bit your lip when you were doing paperwork or how your shirt clung to your waist and how could someone’s lips look so angelic and perf-

He blinked, lifting out of his daydreams. ‘Get it together, Peralta,’ he hissed at himself.

 

At lunch, the hangovers were still present as ever and the precinct had gathered in the break room; Rosa and Gina were sprawled across the couch; Hitchcock and Scully were sleeping on the floor and everyone else was sitting on the chairs, trying their best to ignore the smell of Scully’s feet.

‘Thanks, guys, that party was sick last night,’ croaked Rosa, her voice long gone from karaoke with Gina. A rare smile flashed across her face. Rosa wasn’t one for smiling. ‘Yeah, we even saw Terry without a shirt’ said Gina, her eyes gleaming.  
‘No, that was you trying to rip my shirt off after I had passed out on the table,’ said the Sarge, annoyed at Gina’s slightly creepy crush on him. ‘Terry loves respectable workplace boundaries,’ he whispered.  
‘Anyway, didn’t Charles hook up with that food critic?’ continued Gina.  
‘No, she was a food journalist there is a big difference!’ said Charles, launching into an explanation. He was very passionate about food and was often seen cooking the most bizarre dishes at his desk. ‘Gina dared me to drink that Pink Lady cocktail. It was worse than Charles’ desk yoghurt,’ said Amy. ‘ ‘’It was worse than Charles’ desk yoghurt’’ title of your sex tape,’ laughed Jake. ‘Didn’t you try play football with a beer bottle?’ you said to Jake. He blushed slightly. ‘Maybe. But I wasn’t that drunk. You got a lot drunker,’ Amy shuddered at his grammar and you laughed.

Everyone recounted tales of the night before, as you ate your quinoa and kale salad. Jake glanced over at you wondering how he could be attracted to someone so healthy. Here he was eating doughnuts for lunch.

Suddenly, your face got quite a bit paler. ‘I-I broke up with Miranda, didn’t I?’ you stammered, suddenly remembering. Silence fell upon the break room. 

Miranda had been your girlfriend of three months and she was insane. She was emotionally abusive and a disgusting human being. She routinely ‘kidnapped’ you and held you hostage, sending taunting videos to the 99, saying it was her kink. She whispered to you at night that if you ever left her, everyone you loved would pay. You had filed numerous complaints against her but nothing had ever come back - probably her doing. You had been too scared to do anything about it as you didn’t want anything to happen to your second family, the 99.  
Everyone at the precinct knew how bad she was and tried their best to protect because even if no one wanted to admit it, you were kind of the favourite of the squad. Your smile was always genuine and you smelled like lavender (and Terry loves lavender). You’d always help anyone with anything and never asked for a single thing in return. You worked hard on every case and were all round just such an amazing person to work with.

‘Yeah, I remember, you screamed ‘’Bitches where is my phone, I’m doing it! I’m breaking up with this hoe’’ on top of the bar,’ whispered Jake, remembering how he had been scared you would fall.  
A small smile spread across your face. ‘Who wants to come with me to Miranda’s house and get my stuff ?’ exclaimed Y/N.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

As Jake turned the car into Miranda’s estate, Rosewood, a familiar pit of dread tightened in my stomach. I took a deep breath. ‘Hey’ said Jake, softly. ‘It’s okay. She can’t hurt you and I am right here.’ He looked me right in the eye. ‘Now you go in there and take everything that’s yours.’   
I nodded slowly and opened the car door. I walked cautiously up to her front door, which was bright red, and pressed the doorbell. I already knew she would be at work so I had the spare key with me. After waiting outside for what could have been seconds or maybe hours, I took her spare house key out of my pocket and opened the door.   
I crept inside and was greeted with the familiar stench of Freckles, Miranda’s cat. Even though I was terribly allergic to cats, she had insisted on keeping it. I could feel a sneeze coming on so I advanced through the house I had grown to hate. It smelled vaguely of alcohol. She’s already drinking I thought. Miranda had a shaky past with alcohol. I had told her multiple times to reach out to a rehabilitation centre and get help but she never listened to me.   
When I got to the downstairs guest room where she kept all my stuff I found a cardboard box, labelled ‘Y/N.’ I picked it up, thankful that I hadn’t encountered Miranda herself, and quickly ran out of the house.   
Before getting back into Jake’s car, I shoved the spare keys through her letterbox.

I got back into the car, my chest heaving with relief. ‘You okay?’ asked Jake.   
‘Yeah, fine,’ I spluttered.   
‘Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool.’  
I looked back at the house as we pulled away. The curtain on the 2nd floor twitched open. A shiver went down my back as I realised Miranda had been there the whole time.

Third Person POV

In Jake’s car, you both screamed along to ‘I Want It That Way’ by the Backstreet Boys. It felt so good just to sing at the top of your voice with your best friend and not care that you had gone somewhere outside of lunch break, though you were usually a stickler for the rules. You were finally free from Miranda and that was all that mattered. 

When you arrived back at the precinct, you expected Captain Holt to be angry that you’d gone over break time but he was standing at your desk, smiling. Holt never smiled. In fact, the whole precinct was standing up, smiling at you. Terry stepped forward and said ‘We know how hard you’ve had it these past months. We just wanted you to know that we’re always here for you, Y/L/N,’   
‘Now GROUP HUG!!’ shouted Jake, and everyone enveloped you in a hug. You blushed from all the attention, underneath the tangle of arms. You weren’t used to this much affection. 

Your parents were perfectly civil to you but just couldn’t show any love towards you. You couldn’t remember the last time one of them said ‘I love you,’ or ‘I’m so proud of you,’ You had to force yourself to visit their house in California at Christmas; it was torture. Once, when you were 15 you had had a particularly bad fight with them and went to sleep at a friend’s house for 4 nights. When you came home, it was almost like they hadn’t even realised you’d been gone. You felt like a burden to them. You were an only child as well and only found love and support in your friends and co-workers from the precinct.

But you knew you had it much better off than Jake. His dad had left him and his mom when he was only seven years old and he never spoke of how sad and angry it made him - so you thought why should you when you still had two parents, and basically nothing to complain about.

Retreating back to the safety of your desk, still with a faint blush on your cheeks, you plopped the cardboard box on the floor beside you. That’s when you noticed a note stuck onto to the side with sellotape. It read as followed:

Dear Y/N,

Last night, you made the rather unwise decision of ending a three-month relationship with me. You were quite clearly drunk and some people might think I shouldn’t trust your drunk confessions but I know that alcohol only makes you more truthful. I know everything about you sweetie.

I can remember you saying I wasn’t the right person for you and that I was a horrible person, which I am well aware of. Do you really think I maintained your interest because I had a love interest in you? If so, you are more foolish than I could ever imagine.  
I only held onto you because you were easy to manipulate. I could do whatever I wanted and you wouldn’t bat an eyelash. It was so nice being the main person in a relationship for once. You would do everything I wanted and never complained. The perfect slave.

Despite being a detective you couldn’t make a good decision for your life - or someone else's - and do not hesitate to share this message with your coworkers as this will not be the last time you all will encounter me.

~Miranda E. Kinchla  
P.S Hope you like staying in hospitals :)

With a trembling hand, you wiped the sweat off of your forehead and shoved the note into the box.   
You cracked your neck and settled back down to work, but not fully concentrated on it because all you could think about was the note  
‘’do not hesitate to share this message with your coworkers as this will not be the last time yous encounter me.’  
’The words haunted you for weeks to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

8 Months Later

It was Jake and yours six month anniversary and Jake was super nervous. He had planned something (for the first time in his life) and wanted it to be perfect.

At 8:34 am Rosa called him saying that you had just walked through the front door and Operation Let’s Party was in action. He turned off all the lights and waited, watching the elevator through the gloom  
When you walked through the elevator doors, he flicked the lights on again and walked up to you with a grin on his face. ‘Surprise!’ Jake exclaimed. You smiled at him, confused, and looked around. ‘Where is everyone?’ you enquired, frowning slightly as this wasn’t how you thought your day would start.  
‘Oh, I ordered everyone out until 9 so we have approximately 20 minutes for me to talk to you without Hitchcock taking his shirt off or Charles asking if I’ve shampooed your hair yet,’  
You smiled even wider this time.  
‘Wait, what time did you get here?’  
‘I got to the precinct a whole hour earlier than you! The captain was very shocked,’  
*Holt Impression*  
‘Oh good morning Peralta, I see you have arrived early for Y/L/N and your anniversary’  
‘I mean how did he know? He must keep tabs on everyone!’  
You chuckled pointing to something behind Jake.  
‘Jake you have a poster saying ‘Happy 6 Months Y/N’’  
‘Trueeeeee’  
You gave him a warm hug, squeezing tightly. You then pecked a quick kiss on his lips. Warmth bloomed in Jake’s chest. ‘Thank you so much, you didn’t have to do any of this,’  
‘Oh, nothing has even begun yet, babe. Welcome to the party, pal!’  
And yes, he had quoted Die Hard.  
It wasn’t until then that you noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual work clothes but instead was wearing a tuxedo - a rare event for Jake.

Jake took your hand, you grabbed your handbag, and before the rest of the squad came pouring in at 9:00, you were already on your way to the day of surprises Jake had planned.

The first stop was The Little Cloud café, which was your favourite, for brunch. Jake had fluffy pancakes with chocolate spread and strawberries (but he didn’t eat the strawberries, he just gave them to you). You had avocado on toast, much too healthy for Jake’s liking, but you really enjoyed it.  
Apart from hungrily shoving food into your mouth, you and Jake chatted for the majority of the morning.  
‘How did you get the day off work for the both of us?’  
‘I just told Holt that I wanted the best detective in the 99 and his girlfriend to enjoy a day off’  
You laughed.  
‘But then he asked if I meant the 99’s best detective and her sidekick,’  
This made you laugh even more and Jake’s stomach flipped when he heard your familiar laugh and saw your face light up.

After a long day of touring Brooklyn with Jake, recounting all of your milestones and eating at different cafés, you decided to take a taxi home. ‘Thank God. I need to get out of this suit,’ groaned Jake. ‘I’m not even sure why I wore it. You were just in normal clothes and here I was in a tuxedo. I probably looked ridiculous,’ ‘You always look ridiculous Jake,’ you chuckled. About halfway to your apartment you reached into your handbag and pulled out a small paper bag, with Jake written on it ‘I know it’s not much compared to today, but I thought you would enjoy it,’ you said, a small smile on your face. ‘You can open it now if you want,’

Jake took the bag from you and peered inside. There was a big envelope, white as snow. He reached inside and took it out. He opened the envelope and inside was a card, homemade. The front was a collage of different pictures of you two together - when you two had graduated from the academy together; your first date; a picture Charles took of yous eating at a restaurant (slightly creepy but still romantic you hoped?). When he opened the card there was a long, long message written by you, being the author you are. Jake read it all and when he got to the end there was a quote, in his favourite colour, purple, that read ‘Welcome to the party, pal - John McClane a.k.a the first thing I ever said to you,’  
‘T-thank you, babe’ said Jake, trying not to cry. He had never received something so heartfelt and special. You smiled at him and pecked a kiss on his lips.

‘Hey, sorry, change of plans could you pull in here please,’ you said to the taxi man. ‘Sure,’ he grunted. Jake looked at you confused. ‘What-,’ You put a finger to his lips. ‘You’ll find out soon,’ You winked. After paying the taxi man, you and Jake walked a couple blocks to this mystery location you’d planned. ‘Is it for nachos? The cinema?’ He gasped. ‘Are we meeting Bruce Willis ?!’ You just shrugged and kept walking. Jake looked at you with his puppy eyes. ‘Can you tell me please?’ he moaned. Normally all Jake had to do was look at you and you’d give in but not today. No; today was a surprise. You shook your head. Jake pouted but continued to follow you to whatever you had planned.  
You two were walking down the street Shaw’s was on when Jake finally got it. ‘Are we gonna drink til’ drunk?’ he whispered, his eyes wide and a smile creeping on his face. You laughed. ‘Yeah, we’re gonna drink til’ very very drunk,’ you said. 

When you and Jake went through the doors, the whole precinct screamed ‘SURPRISE JAKE!!!’ You laughed at how shocked he was. ‘Did you really think I’d only make you a card, Jake? We’re getting fucking hammered,’ you {said}.  
~  
You’d drank too many shots with Rosa to count and had sung too many songs with Gina on the karaoke. Amy had attempted darts and was terrible at it, much to Jake’s delight (‘I can’t do it right!’ ‘Title of your sextape!’) and Terry had challenged Holt to a push-up challenge (Terry won, obviously). Hitchcock and Scully had taken their shirts off long ago and you were pretty sure Charles was in the bathroom with another food critic.  
You retreated to a booth, with a beer of course, and sat there with a silly smile on your face, watching Jake try to do a handstand, still in his tuxedo. When he saw you looking he came over and sat down beside you. Like you, Jake had probably drunk more alcohol than he should have and he was slurring his words slightly. ‘How do you look still look so good babe?’ he said, louder than he probably meant. Before you could answer Jake leaned in to kiss you, running one hand through your soft, silky hair and the other found your waist. You could hear him sighing slightly as you curled his soft hair in your hands. You could taste tequila faintly on his lips. When you broke apart, Jake took your hands. ‘Thank you,’ he murmured. ‘For everything. For being my girlfriend,’ You smiled. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to put my arms around, and kiss you and whisper things in your ear, and play with your hair. I’ve wanted to do that since I met you in the academy and you quoted ‘Die Hard.’ Maybe this is just drunk Jake speaking but if anything happened to you, I don’t know if I’d be able to live with myself.’ He looked into your eyes, his gaze more serious. ‘I promise I’ll never let anything happen to you, Y/N’ He kissed you lightly, on your forehead. He laughed, the old Jake back. ‘I have no idea how we’re gonna get home,’ You laughed.

Nearly everyone had gone home by this point and it was just you, Jake and Charles left. Charles came over and sat down beside the pair of you.’Okay, lovebirds I’m gonna hit the bed now. Anyone wanna join me?’ You looked at him strangely. ‘Like in the taxi,’ he said. Jake chuckled. ‘No, it’s okay buddy, we’re gonna call a cab now. Y/N can I crash at your place?’ ‘Of course you can,’ You stood up, hugged Charles, thanking him for coming and took Jake’s hand. The two of you got into a taxi. Apart from making sure Jake didn’t throw up on the taximan’s car, his words from earlier bounced around your head. You just couldn’t stop thinking about them. ‘If anything happened to you..’ Also you hadn’t known Jake had a crush on you since the academy - that’s like a seven-year crush!

At your apartment, you guided Jake to your bedroom and sat him on the bed. He was nearly falling asleep at this point, still with a silly smile on his face, but you managed to pry the suit off of him and even got him to drink some water (a rare event for him). After quickly undressing and putting on pyjamas, you slipped into bed with Jake. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, his hair messy, lips slightly parted and chest rising softly with every breath. Your own eyes were closing now and you gave in to a drunken sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV

‘Peralta, Y/L/N, my office,’ said the Captain. You glanced at Jake, before filing into his office.   
Although you wouldn’t ever admit for fear of your co-workers thinking you were insane, you loved Holt’s office. He had small pride flags dotted around and some of the folders on his shelf were in rainbow order. Being bisexual, this was a nice reminder that in the precinct you had Diaz and Holt on your side, always. It always had this kind of cosy atmosphere, maybe because you basically trusted the Captain with your life or because of the personal trinkets here and there - whatever the reason, it always comforted you to come into the Captain's office.

‘We have received a report from the DA of an armed gang, attempting to kill people in Rosewood Estate. This is of course very serious, so I have enlisted you two and Sergeant Jeffords to go investigate,’   
‘But sir, wouldn’t we safer doing surveillance for a while, not going in with no evidence?’ enquired Jake. For once actually using his head you thought.  
‘I would normally agree, Detective, but the DA has stepped in and said it is too urgent a matter for no action to be taken immediately. It is unfortunately out of my hands,’ said Captain Holt, showing no expression, as usual. ‘You three can have the break room, for half an hour, to discuss strategies and then gear up because we’re moving at 3,’ He got up to leave and then turned around again ‘Oh and Santiago and Diaz are not free today. You will be accompanied by Detectives Sorrenti and McGuire’ You sighed. You hated not working with people you knew.

In the break room, you, Terry and Jake were sitting at a table. You three had gone through the plan four times and were taking advantage of the last ten minutes before you had to get ready. Terry was making coffee and Jake was eating gummy bears. You were just sitting there, picking at you nails. You didn’t like eating before these things.   
There was no talk; you all sat in silence.   
At 2:38, you stepped into your boots and strapped into the bulletproof vest. You checked your gun and helmet. Terry and Jake did the same. At 3:00 you filed down the stairs, one by one. Usual banter had ceased to exist. It was go time.

Once again, in the van, there was silence. The two other detectives opened the door and stepped in. You nodded at them both - Detectives Sorrenti and McGuire.  
As the van turned into Rosewood, a knot in your stomach, which you had thought would have faded by now, reappeared.

‘Heads up,’ said the Sarge. ‘There’s the gang’s house,’  
The van parked on the sidewalk, and the small group got out. You looked at the house. It was made of old, crumbling red brick and several windows were smashed. The front door was a faded blue and the tree in the front garden looked like the life had been leached out of it.

Just as planned, Jake and Detective Sorrenti broke off from the group and circled around to the back of the building. The Sergeant took position at the front door, with you and McGuire on either side. He knocked on the door ‘NYPD open up,’  
When no one came to the door, the Sarge spoke into his earpiece. ‘Three, two, one-’ And with that, Terry shouldered down the door. Gone was the smiling family man. This was the Ebony Falcon, Sergeant Jeffords.  
You lead the way, moving through the house hissing ‘Clear’ every now and then. You were in your element. Adrenaline rushing through your veins; this was where you were supposed to be.   
The house itself was disgusting, black mould creeping its way up the wall like vines, the stench of urine hanging in the air. It seemed abandoned and desolate as if no one had been here in years. Strange place for a gang’s secret hideout you thought.

You carefully approached the only closed door you’d encountered in the building. The Sarge and McGuire had gone in different directions through the house, so you three could cover more ground. You took a deep breath and shoved the door open. But nothing could prepare you for what was found inside.

Jake and Detective Sorrenti were both tied to chairs, their hands and ankles kept together with thick rope. Duct tape had been hastily stuck over their mouths, stifling any sound they made. Their guns lay on the floor and Detective Sorrenti was out cold. Jake looked at you with something you never thought you would see in his eyes - fear.

The words stuck in your throat. ‘NYPD…..’

And standing beside them was Miranda. Your ex-girlfriend. Holding a gun to Jake’s head and glaring at you. ‘What’s it gonna be Y/L/N? Are you gonna put down your gun or is old Peralta here gonna never hold a gun again?’ she spat. You slowly lowered your gun to the ground, maintaining eye contact with Miranda. ‘We have you surrounded Miranda There are more officers in the building and I can easily radio them right now,’ you said, as calmly as you could. She scoffed. ‘How stupid do you think I am? Jeffords and McGuire have already been taken care of.’ Your blood ran cold.’What do you mean?’ you whispered. ‘I mean, that if you refuse these terms, all your fellow officers on this mission will, how do you say it..’ She grinned. ‘Ah yes, perish,’ she said.  
Jake’s eyes widened looking between you and Miranda. ‘What are the terms?’ you whispered.   
She smirked. ‘First, let’s get rid of that nice bulletproof vest you’re wearing. I feel like we aren’t exactly even,’ You undid the straps slowly and slipped out of the vest, letting it fall on the floor with a thud. ‘Good girl,’ You flinched. That was what Miranda used to call you all the time.  
‘Now what’s gonna happen is you are going to come with me into my van and give me your cell phone, earpiece and any weapons. I will tell my accomplices to let all your friends go,’ She smiled coldly. ‘That will be all,’ she said as if it was nothing.  
You looked at Jake. He frowned and shook his head slightly. You considered your options. You couldn’t let anything happen to Jake and Terry and even if you didn’t know them, you didn’t want anything to happen to Sorrenti and McGuire either. Anyway, it wasn’t as if Miranda would be holding onto you for long; the NYPD would have you back in a matter of hours. Miranda could see the conflict flicker across your face and smiled again. She knew you’d save your colleagues and Jake.

When you grudgingly handed over your knife and phone, Jake started trying to scream. Miranda slapped him across the face. ‘If you want your bitch to live, I would suggest shutting up,’ she hissed at him. Tears were forming in his eyes and he looked at you desperately. You bit your lip. You gave Miranda your earpiece and followed her out the door.   
Walking to Miranda’s van, a single tear slid down your cheek. You wiped it away, frustrated. You could have easily gotten out of that situation but the thought of Jake’s life on the line had stopped all rational thinking and now here you were. At least someone’s coming to get me you thought feebly.   
Miranda opened the back of the van and handed you a pill and a bottle of water. ‘Swallow’ she hissed. ‘We can’t have you knowing where we are going,’   
You reluctantly swallowed the tiny white pill and stepped up into the van. You slid to the floor. You closed your eyes and prayed that Jake would get out of this mess alive. Because he didn’t deserve to get dragged into your messy history with Miranda. No one did.  
The sleep drugs started taking over and you were so heavy and you just wanted to curl up and sleep. Soon enough, you fell down with a thud and were drifting between dreams and reality ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the kidnapping situation isn't realistic, like you coulda negotiated so yeah sorry x


	5. Chapter 5

Jake’s POV  
I was screaming beneath the tape and trying my best to get out of the chair. I had to get to Y/N. I had to.  
A man with a black ski mask came into the room, holding a needle. He was quite muscular and strong arms held me still as the needle plunged into my skin. I felt myself drifting off and I tried my best to fight it but sleep was comforting and I was tired, so tired.  
Everything went black.

‘Y/N..’ I blinked, slowly, waking up disoriented. I was in a hospital room, with a tube in my arm. The walls were washed white and there was a burgundy velvet chair beside the bed. There was a red button on the wall. I feebly lifted a weak arm up to push it. There was a nurse in the room with me at once. ‘Mr Peralta, I am George, your nurse,’ he said. ‘You are recovering well and there is a gentleman called Raymond Holt waiting outside to speak to you. Is he immediate family? I can only let him in if he is,’  
‘Yes, he is family,’ I said, not completely lying. ‘Great, will I let him in now?’ ‘Yes’

The Captain carefully opened the door, a couple of minutes later. He was in police clothes, despite being in the hospital. He sat down on the chair beside my bed slowly. ‘I find it quite amusing that I am now your step-father, Peralta,’ I smiled. ‘Haha, yeah can’t wait to tell the squad about that one. Are they outside?’ I asked.  
‘Yes, they are in the waiting room,’ I grinned. ‘Could you ask Y/N to come in?’  
A flicker of emotion, the most I had ever seen, went across Holt’s face. ‘That is what I came to talk to you about,’ His lips tightened into a thin line. ‘Three days ago, I recruited you, the Sergeant and Y/L/N to address an armed gang in Rosewood Estate. I am not sure if you recall but that mission failed.’ He looked down slightly.  
The memories had started flooding back. Sorrenti being knocked out; Y/N taking off her vest; her leaving with Miranda…Miranda. I tried to sit up but was hit by waves of nausea. ‘We have to do something, Captain. We have to find her,’ I stammered, feeling my voice catch in my throat. ‘Peralta, you have been unconscious for three days. You are in no shape to start police work at this moment.’ He stood up. It was then I noticed how tired he looked; his usual Captain’s posture was gone replaced with a slouch and dark circles were under his eyes. ‘The 99 may be in the waiting room, but they have not stopped working. Terry is tracing Miranda’s phone, Amy is researching possible locations, Rosa is planning a thorough action plan.. We are all working as hard as we can to bring Y/L/N home,’ he said, quietly. ‘Do you want me to bring anyone else in?’   
I sighed. ‘No thanks Captain,’

He crept out and slowly closed the door behind him. I realised he was probably feeling really guilty about the situation. Captain Holt never looked tired. He could’ve had two hours sleep and would walk into the precinct more awake then everyone else combined.   
I couldn’t believe I’d been out for 3 days. Valuable time had been wasted on me. Y/N could be in Spain by now.  
Horrible thoughts crossed my mind as I imagined what she was going through. I tried to push them away and concentrate because I had to think of a plan. I had to get her back. I had to.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Your eyes blinked slowly and you were awake. You groaned; your head pounded and body ached. Miranda’s face loomed over you. ‘Good morning sunshine! Or should I say afternoon,’ she exclaimed, her face breaking into a smile. You tried to reach your hand up to rub your head, but couldn’t; there were handcuffed to a small wooden table. You were on a hard concrete floor, still in your work clothes, in a dark room. A single light flickered above. It almost looked like an interrogation room. ‘Yes, I know sleeping on the ground isn’t fun,’ cooed Miranda, looking all over your face. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll get you moved to your room shortly,’ My room? you thought.  
She took out her phone and dialled in someone’s number. ‘She’s awake, I need Jeremy in the lobby,’ She turned off the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Jeremy you thought, detective instincts kicking in. Have to remember that.   
‘I’m going to unhandcuff you, but don’t even think about doing anything funny for a second,’ she whispered. ‘We have you surrounded,’ she said, mocking your words from earlier.

You knew there was absolutely no point in trying to escape. Anyway, you were certain Jake was working at this second to find you; after all, that’s what you would do if the roles were reversed. Miranda uncuffed you and grabbed your arm, dragging you towards the door, where a huge man was standing with his arms crossed. He had small, dark eyes and was bald. He would have made a great bouncer; he was almost as muscular as Terry. You scanned his face, trying to memorise it. Miranda laughed. ‘You’re trying to remember all our faces as if you are ever going to get away from me,’ She shoved you towards this Jeremy, who literally picked you up and started walking down a hall with you in his arms. Now being picked up was something you hated, so of course, you thrashed and tried to kick him. ‘Get your hands off me!’ you hissed, spitting in his face. He laughed coldly. ‘Don’t worry I’ll be sure to tell Miranda. You’ll be punished later for that,’  
He continued to carry you, through endless corridors, with whitewashed walls and an ancient wood flooring. You passed a door every now and then, but didn’t stop until you reached a room which a had a sign on it; Y/N it read. Jeremy opened the door and went inside. He dropped you onto the floor. He walked out of the room and closed the door. You heard the click of a lock. You struggled up and looked around. The room was small but furnished well. There was a small bed, with a grey duvet and cushions. One gold cushion had been placed on the bed as well. Above it a black clock ticked. 3:00 pm, it read. There was a white simple desk, with a pad of paper, a pack of black pens and a small black lamp. Beside the desk was a small drawer, which when you opened, you saw was full of clothes. Dresses and underwear and tracksuits and skirts; it was like Miranda actually saw you living in this place forever.   
A shiver shook your body and you turned around. A small window was beside the bed, wide open. You were quite high off the ground, maybe the 3rd floor of a building. All you could see was endless greenery - nothing else You shut the window and turned around. There was another door in the room. You opened it; it was an ensuite bathroom. There was a basket filled with toiletries and a bar of soap lay at the sink. A simple white mirror hung above the sink and you glanced at it. You stared at your reflection, noticing how your appearance hadn’t changed at all despite the circumstances. There were white fluffy towels and a cupboard. When you opened it there was a ton of medication inside. There were vitamin supplements, headache tablets, anything you could imagine. 

You went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. It was so soft and you sank down into it. You lay down on the bed. It was warm and cosy. I’ll just close my eyes. That’s what you told yourself.  
You woke up to a knock on the door. The clock read 6:34 pm.  
The door opened. Miranda stood in the doorway, dressed in all black, holding a plate and a fork. The smell wafted over and you sniffed. Your stomach rumbled; you couldn’t remember the last time you had eaten. ‘I cooked your favourite. Beans and rice,’ She smiled. You almost rushed over to grab it but stopped yourself. ‘What kind of messed up drug is in this,’ Miranda laughed. ‘Nothing, babe. I just didn’t want you starving to death. You haven’t eaten in three days,’ I was out cold for THREE DAYS!? you thought. ‘Don’t call me babe,’ you spat. That was what Jake often called you. ‘Noted,’ said Miranda with a sickly sweet smile plastered in her space. She handed you the plate which was hot. You quickly placed in on the desk and sucked on your burnt finger, glaring at Miranda, with all the anger you could muster. ‘You’re so cute when you’re mad,’ she whispered.  
That was it. First, she lured you and your colleagues into a trap. Then you kidnapped you. And NOW she had the audacity to call you ‘babe’ and ‘cute.’ You had tried your best not to cry and remain calm but that was it. That was the last straw.  
‘GET AWAY FROM ME!!’ you screamed ‘GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE,’ You practically ran past her into the bathroom and locked the door. Tears streamed down your face as you struggled out of your clothes and turned on the shower. It was boiling hot but you got in any way. Miranda banged on the door. ‘Open up Y/N. OPEN UP,’ This made you cry even more and you slid down to the shower floor and hugged your knees, rocking back on and forth.   
If only you were still in Jake’s apartment, on the couch, watching Die Hard. If only you could fall asleep and wake up on the break room couch. If only Rosa or Amy or Terry or Charles or Holt or Gina or even Hitchcock and Scully would find you and get you out. You had been awake for less than 5 hours and it was already unbearable. 

You put your head in your hands and wept and wept until the tears came no more. You stood up slowly and turned off the shower. You stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping yourself in it. You couldn’t bear to go back to the bedroom in case Miranda was there, waiting. You sat on the toilet, still dripping from the shower and stared at the ground. You weren’t sure how long you sat there, but eventually, you forced yourself to stand up and open the door.   
It was dark outside and the lamp at your desk had been turned on. There were some new additions to the room as well. A stack of books had been placed on the bed (your bed) along with baby blue pyjamas. You read the spines and smiled slightly. Some of your favourite books were there. You loved reading and Jake often marvelled at how you seemed to read a book a day. There was a 5-litre water bottle on the desk. The food from earlier was still there and after getting into the pyjamas which were surprisingly warm, you ate the food quickly, despite it being freezing cold at this point. Turning off the desk lamp. You climbed into bed and shut your eyes. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe you’d wake up, safe in Jake’s arms. Just maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! Knives, Cutting, Torture, Pervert, Biphobia

You woke up. The clock read 8:00 am. 

There was a note on the desk: Get dressed into the clothes in the bathroom. Brush your teeth, get ready as normal. If you don’t, you will not receive breakfast.   
You gulped. You creaked the bathroom door open. There was a long blue dress hanging from the shower. You turned it over; it was backless. You pulled it on and found the toothpaste in the toiletry basket. You quickly brushed your teeth and twisted your hair into a bun. There was a pair of blue high heels which you slipped on. You looked in the mirror. Your eyes were bloodshot, probably from all the crying and you were paler than usual.

At 8:18 am, Jeremy appeared at the door. You jumped. He looked you up and down, lingering at your chest. You felt uncomfortable and crossed your arms. Great, you thought. I’m locked up with a pervert and a lunatic. ‘Come with me,’ he said, gruffly. You followed him through an endless maze of corridors and ended up in a ginormous ballroom. The floor was white marble and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Plush couches were dotted here and there and huge paintings hung from the walls.   
Miranda was there beaming at you. She was dressed in a black tuxedo and her long dark hair was in a low ponytail. She approached you and held out her hands. ‘Join me, she said, gently pulling you towards her. Jeremy left closing the door softly behind him. Classical music started playing and she placed a hand on the small of your back and on your arms. You squirmed but her grip held firm. ‘Dance,’ she commanded. Miranda started stepping to the beat and you followed. Dancing came easy to you and you followed the steps with Miranda. At some point, she leaned over and whispered in your ear ‘Blue is Jake’s favourite colour on you, isn’t it?’ You tensed up. How did she know that? ‘I’ve been watching you for months, sweetie,’ she continued, reading your mind.  
She stopped moving and held your face in her hands. ‘You never told me you were bi, Y/N,’ she said. ‘I would have never dated you if I knew that. I hate women who touch men; they’re disgusting creatures all of them. You’re going to pay for deceiving me,’ She grabbed your arms and spun you around, making you dizzy.

‘If you resist anything I do, I’ll bring Jake here for some fun as well,’ You gasped and nodded. Nothing would happen to Jake not if you could help it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife. You held your breath and started trembling. ‘Let’s start with that pretty face of yours. One of the only reasons Jake likes you,’ she hissed. The words stung even though you knew they weren’t true. Miranda traced the knife across your cheek. You gritted your teeth as you cheek throbbed. ‘He only kisses your lips because of your appearance-,’ she ran the knife over your lips and you could taste the blood in your mouth ‘- because of your clothes-’ she slashed your dress, cutting your stomach ‘-because of your body-’ she bent down, lifting up the dress slightly and cut your leg. ‘He doesn’t care what happens to you,’ she said, an evil glint in her eye. ‘Jake’s probably not even thinking about you right now, he’s probably dating someone else right now.’ You moaned softly as she held the knife to your neck. ‘I could go on all day,’ sneered Miranda. You closed your eyes expecting the worst.

By the time Jeremy came back to get you, you could hardly walk. Bruises were abundant on your face and your legs had been cut too many time to count. Your dress was in rags, chopped up by Miranda’s knife. You had invisible wounds as well, everything that Miranda had said. Black spots danced in front of your eyes. Jeremy lifted you up, which hurt like hell, and carried you back to your room, laying you down on a mattress which had been placed on the floor. There was a first aid kit on the floor as well. ‘Holy shit, Miranda fucked you up bad and it’s only day one,’ he looked kind of worried for a second. ‘I don’t think I can clean all these up.’

He slowly used scissors to get rid of the dress. You were too sore to care that you were in only your underwear, in front of a stranger. He used an antiseptic wipe to clean all the blood off you, which stung badly. He wrapped the worst wounds with a roll of bandage wrap and put plasters on the smaller cuts. ‘That’ll have to do,’ he muttered. Jeremy went into the bathroom, rooted around for a bit and came back with a bottle of tablets. He handed you them and you dry swallowed two pills. ‘I never got any breakfast,’ you croaked. ‘I’ll get you something,’ he said and left the room, once again locking it. I’m lying on the floor, basically unable to move and they’re worried I might escape you thought. The tablet you’d taken was already kicking in and a feeling of numbness spread up your legs. Your arms felt a lot stronger and you felt just a bit better. You slowly got up and clambered onto the bed.

Jeremy came back with a small bag. ‘You’re vegetarian, aren’t you?’ he said. You just looked at him. He handed you the bag. Inside was a banana, orange and a small container, which upon further inspection, contained a cheese and lettuce sandwich. You chewed on the sandwich, but it tasted like cardboard. So did the banana and orange. Jeremy left and you heard the click of the lock, which was becoming familiar. The medication you’d taken was making you drowsy; you lay down and fell asleep.

The clock read 10:30 am.


	8. Chapter 8

8-  
Your POV

Everyday I looked into the mirror in the bathroom. Everyday my cheeks became more hollow, even though I was eating. Everyday my under eyes darkened although I was sleeping even more than usual. I’d lost weight as well; I had been quite toned and i was now reduced to a bag of bones and skin. I bruised easily, almost upon contact. My hair lay ragged around my face, like a bird’s nest. Despite having a shower in my room, I still hadn’t properly washed my hair, or brushed it. I only ran the hot water to stand in it, relishing in the only comfort I could get in this place, which I’d learned was an abandoned hospital. Miranda had let that slip one day, when she forced me to smile for the whole day and had said ‘You're probably the only one who's ever smiled in this old hospital,’ Her eye had twitched, as she realised what she’d said.

I had to remember everything I could about what was happening. I went over the details daily- where I was, view from my window, Jeremy, what he looked like, and so on. It was my way of not going insane.

The days had blurred into one another. I couldn’t tell if I’d been here for a week or maybe it was 6 months. I didn’t know. Everyday was the same; wake up, put on the ridiculous ensemble Miranda wanted me to wear, try to get through Jeremy’s ogling, do whatever ridiculous activity Miranda had planned for the day, get breakfast, get dinner, try to read, get in the shower, sleep. I wondered where all these outfits came from, if Miranda would ever run out of food for me, where Miranda slept..the questions were endless. But then again, I wasn’t told much. 

The one thing I was told, endlessly by Miranda, was that I deserved this. It was my fault I was locked up in a lunatic’s idea of punishment. 

I started to forget things; and that was what worried me the most. I had almost been very diligent and never forgot anything. But now I couldn’t remember my dad’s name or what Holt’s dog was called. Small things but it was still scary. I started using the paper and pens I’d been given to write down everything I could.

And then one day, I forgot what Jake’s name was. It was only for a second, but it shook me to the core. How long had I been here that I was forgetting the person I loved the most?

Jake’s POV

It had been a month

That’s what I thought as I spent another sleepless night, reviewing all our evidence. It had been a month since I saw her. Where had Miranda taken her, somewhere where she still hadn’t been found? Y/N and Miranda’s faces were plastered all around New York; there had been newspaper reports, website articles, they were even broadcasted on tv. Where was she that no one could find her?

I opened the file again. Maybe this time, I would find something new. That’s what I told myself everytime I painstakingly combed through the evidence. My eyes scanned through the words, not really reading them because I already knew them off by heart. 

There was a van parked in Rosewood that day, with no license plate. Hasn’t been seen since. Residents of Rosewood don’t know who it belonged to  
Fingerprints belonging to Miranda E. Kinchlar discovered in house. No other fingerprints found however.  
Sleeping drug used on J. Peralta was made in Chicago. Dealer not found.  
Miranda had three previous homes, all searched. Nothing found.

It was a maddeningly perfect crime; some evidence, but all dead ends.

Captain Holt came in at 8:30, as usual finding me hunched over my desk, still reading that file. ‘Jacob,’ he said, addressing me with my real name. ‘I know I repeat myself everyday, but you really need to go home. If this continues, I am going to suspend you, until you sleep,’ I sighed. This was our morning conversation every day. But for once I took his advice.

He drove me to Y/N’s apartment, which I had the key for. ‘Why aren’t you taking me to my own apartment?’ I croaked, barely able to talk from the emotions bubbling in my chest. He ignored me, driving the car into the car park. When the car stopped he turned and looked at me. ‘Because even if you do not sleep, you need to be around something which brings you memories of her. She would not want you to kill yourself trying to find her,’ He looked away. ‘And the apartment may contain evidence. Something I realised long ago, while you were busy slowly dying,’ Normally I would laugh at his attempt at humour. But I couldn’t remember the last time I’d laughed. ‘Anyway, do not hesitate to call me if you wish to return to the precinct,’

Opening the apartment door, I was hit with waves of Y/N’s familiar scent. She smelled like almonds and vanilla, with something woody as well. My chest panged and I swallowed. I looked around. Everything was were she had left it. There was a book on the kitchen table, with its page still marked. A bowl of fruit rotted on the counter, but surprisingly not surrounded with insects. The dishes were still left in the sink. I went into the bedroom. The bed was neatly made, but a thin layer of dust had fallen on it. The bathroom tap dripped, not completely turned off. A notebook lay open on the desk. It had all the details of the case she was working on. A page marker stuck out from the pages; I flipped to it. The title of the page was ‘Jake’s Birthday’ and underneath was a list written in her neat handwriting. I read through the list: Shaws?, Nachos, Die Hard. On it went, listing words that made me smile faintly. At the end was a small doodle of a rose. I shut the notebook, not wanting to see anymore. 

I went back into the kitchen and threw out any food in the fridge or cupboards that was going off, washed up the dishes and swept the floor. It distracted me from what I knew I had to do. I had to look for clues.

I really didn’t want to look through Y/N’s belongings but I told myself that if I ever wanted to see her again, it had to be done. I rooted through drawer after drawer of clothing until I found a drawer completely filled with notebooks. I knew she journalled a lot but this was insane. All the notebooks had a neat label on the front of them indicating what date they had been first used and when they had been completed. I found the black and gold notebook from when she was dating Miranda and opened it up. A piece of paper fell out onto the floor and I picked it up. I opened it out and read it. Dear Y/N, it began…

After reading the letter, I just sat there on the ground and stared at it. This was serious. Why hadn’t Y/N reported it or told anyone? Imagine the burden she felt: ‘This will not be the last time yous encounter me’ She probably felt like she had endangered everyone at the precinct. 

A couple of minutes later, I shook myself and took the notebook again. I read about every fight, every insult launched at her, every terrifying moment of her relationship with Miranda. What was even more disturbing where the drawings. She would just draw circle after circle after circle, filling the whole page. My heart ached at the thought of her so broken, as tears coursed down my face. I needed to find her, to right so many wrongs. I couldn’t let her suffer any longer. 

Back at the precinct

I sat down at the desk, with my new evidence. I tried not to think about how intrusive I was being, which is a form of thinking about it, and opened up the notebook again. This time I made notes on anything Miranda said, or where she went, or who her friends were. Anything that could be a lead, I wrote down. When I was finished reading, the page was filled up with names and locations. I went over to the Sarge. It was 10 o’clock and everyone had arrived by now. ‘Hey, Terry,’ I said. He looked up and gave me a small smile. ‘Hey, what’s up?’ ‘Um, I was wondering if you could call a meeting. I mean I would do it but no one would listen,’ I tried to use humour to cover the emotion in my voice. ‘Yeah, sure,’ ‘Cool,cool cool cool..,’ I rattled off.

Captain Holt walked into the briefing room. ‘Everyone listen up. We have made progress on Detective Y/L/N’s location and have a number of leads, which hopefully are not dead ends,’ He looked at me. I got up and went to the front of the room. ‘So I have gathered a lot of information on Miranda,’ I said, spitting her name out. ‘I have a very long list of names and locations,’ This would usually be when Amy or someone asked if I was compensating for something. But the squad hadn’t really joked around with me. I think everyone thought I was like a delicate china cup, easy to break, so they were chill around me. ‘Obviously, we cannot look into every single piece of information,’ I continued. ‘But we can look at the most likely ones. I handed out copies of the list to everyone in the room and sat back down. 

Captain Holt put on his glasses and peered at the list, scanning over the page. He stopped and frowned, looking up. ‘The word hospital is included here, Peralta. I received a report last week from someone in Pennsylvania, that an abandoned hospital has had lights on the past number of days. I didn’t look into it, as I was focused on this case,’ He turned and looked at me again. ‘Peralta, where did you get hospital from?’ he enquired. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter. I opened it and said ‘This is a letter from Miranda to Y/N. It ends with P.S. Hope you like staying in hospitals. I wasn’t sure if it meant Miranda was going to h-hurt Y/N or if that was where she is keeping her,’ I barely managed to get the words out.

Surprisingly, Rosa stood up and walked to the front of the room. She surveyed the small crowd that was the 99. ‘Detective Y/L/N or Y/N is our colleague, friend and in Jake’s case, girlfriend. She is a valuable member of this family and we have to make sure she’s okay. Normally, I wouldn’t rush into anything without concrete evidence, but this is different. This is my good friend and I would rather get shot than know she is suffering and I can’t do anything,’ Her eyes were wet. Wait, Rosa is crying? I thought, shocked. Captain Holt put his hand on her shoulder. ‘No, Diaz, you are right. We cannot hesitate in this situation.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this morning that people had actually read this and I like died XD
> 
> Thank you!! xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, Hospitals, Ambulances

2 days later

Jake was sitting beside Rosa, gripping the arm rest. He looked around, trying to distract himself. The 99 had gotten a private flight, just for the precinct and two more armed officers, who Jake didn’t know. Ambulances and doctors were waiting near where Y/N was. Hitchcock, Scully and Holt weren’t on the flight. They were still in Brooklyn.

The flight was excruciating. It just didn’t seem to go fast enough. He tapped my foot impatiently. Although he knew he shouldn’t, Jake got his hopes up. He was sure they would find Y/N. And then Jake would see her again, could hold her hand, could stroke her hair..   
The ding of the overhead sign, indicating to fasten your seatbelt, broke his train of thoughts. He clicked his seatbelt into place and braced for landing.

Your POV

This morning was different.

I woke up at the usual time. Got dressed into the black jumpsuit Miranda wanted me to wear, brushed my teeth, did my hair. But by 9:00am, Jeremy still hadn’t showed up. I sat on the bed, running my hand back and forth of the smooth fabric. I got up and paced around the room. I sat back down then got back up. I was restless. What’s happening? I thought.

A sliver of hope in the back of my mind told me I was being rescued. That Miranda and Jeremy and whoever else there was were being arrested and it was only a matter of time before I was found and saved. 

A knock on the door startled me. I half expected it to be Jake. ‘Come in,’ I croaked.

It was Jeremy. I swallowed. I had gotten my hopes up and now disappointment washed over me. No one was here to save me.

‘Follow me,’ he grunted. I followed for the umpteenth time through another maze of corridors. At some point I had stopped trying to create a map of this place in my mind; it was impossible. However I did notice that wherever we were was different. The paint on the walls had changed to a sickening greenish colour and the floor was now carpeted. Unlike other corridors we’d been through, there was no doors, just an endless stretch of passageway. After what seemed like ages, we reached a black double door with small windows in it. When Jeremy opened it, beckoning for me to follow, a blast of cold air hit me. We were going outside.

I was almost giddy with excitement; I hadn’t been outside since I’d first arrived in this hell hole.

I was led into a small courtyard, surrounded on each side with a door, not unlike the one I’d just gone through. A row of benches lined two of the walls and chalk had been drawn in the middle of the courtyard, separating it in two. Miranda was standing in the middle, holding two rucksacks. One was a neon yellow, the other a grey colour. The grey bag was obviously much heavier and she strained to hold it up. She was grinning like a mad person. ‘We’re going to play dodgeball. First person to get the other out wins,’ she shouted trying to be heard. over the wind. I stepped forward cautiously amd she handed me the neon yellow bag. I opened it up, finding an array of brightly coloured soft balls. She pointed at a side of the courtyard, wanting me to go over there. I trudged over. Jeremy produced a whistle from his pocket and blew on it. The game begun.

I reached into the bag and took out a pink ball. I aimed to throw it at Miranda but stopped dead in my tracks. She was standing there holding a rock; the grey bag had been filled with rocks.

She cackled maniacally, and threw the rock at full force towards me. I would have dodged it but my body was stiff and tired. I wasn’t used to such physical things anymore. I was kept locked up in my room for the majority of the day. I wasn’t exactly in the best shape. It hit me on the leg. I cried out in pain. Miranda looked at Jeremy and looked back at me. ‘Well, that didn’t hit her, did it? Better keep at it,’ she hissed. That’s when it dawned on me what she was going to do; she was just going to keep hurting me until there was no more rocks left. All the rocks will be on my side of the chalk at the end I thought. Maybe Miranda hadn’t planned this as well as she thought.

The next stone came flying towards me. This time I moved to the side, avoiding another hit. I had abandoned my yellow bag of balls. They were useless. It was like trying to fight a sword with a stick.

Blow after blow came as I tried and failed to dodge her throws; I was sluggish and weak. My legs ached from all the bruises she had given me. I had tried to throw a rock back at Miranda but my aim was terrible; it always had been. Everytime a stone struck me she would cackle and say how she wish she could actually hit me.

After what felt like ever, Miranda only had one single rock left. She took aim, flexing her right arm. As the stone was flying towards me, my knees gave way. I dropped to the ground and the rock collided with my forehead. Blacks spots danced in my vision as I fell down and I tasted blood.  
‘NYPD’ someone shouted but it sounded like they were underwater. I could see the sky, but the clouds were swimming above me like small fish in a pond. Someones face suddenly crowded my vision, but I couldn’t see who they were. ‘Y/N!’ they cried. ‘Help her please!’ 

Strong hands lifted me up, surprisingly gentle. I blinked, trying to see who they were but I didn’t recognise them. They were wearing bright colours and were talking to me, asking me what my name was and if I could count to five. ‘Y/N...1...2..3...4..5’ I croaked. They lifted into a van and my chest tightened thinking about the van that brought me to this place.

My vision was coming back a bit and I saw I was in an ambulance. There was a doctor checking my blood pressure and taking my temperature, talking to me in a calm voice. There was someone else in the ambulance, sitting on a small chair, leaning forward, brow furrowed. I squinted trying to see who they were. My eyes widen. It was Jake. ‘Jake’ I croaked. He eyes scanned my face and he stopped chewing on his lips to give me a small smile. I returned the smile, which was slightly painful from the bruises on my cheek. 

The doctor laid a blanket over me and told me I should rest. I nodded and with a last look at Jake, I shut my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor so when the reader's head gets hit, please don't judge me trying to write about the effects and what the doctor does in the ambulance
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this and left Kudos!! I may stop after this chapter, I'm not sure, so tell me if you want this continued x

Jake’s POV

In the hospital

She was bruised and so pale, and the snow white sheets she was lying under didn’t help. Her hair was greasy and ragged, unlike the silky smooth hair usually twisted into a meticulous bun. The monitor beeped beside the bed. I felt kind’ve creepy, watching her sleep, but I couldn’t leave her. Not after a month of constant worry and fear about whether or not she was okay.

I leaned forward slightly in the chair and held her hand. Her mouth twitched and her eyelids fluttered open, looking around her. When she saw me she smiled. ‘Hello,’ she said calmly. ‘Hi,’ I spluttered. I kissed her on the forehead and got up slowly. ‘I need to get the doctor. I think I press this button,’ I pushed the button on the wall. She looked panicked for a second. ‘Please don’t leave,’ she whispered. I sat back down in the chair. ‘I’m not going anywhere,’

The doctor walked in the door. ‘Ah! Mrs. Peralta I’m glad to see you awake,’ she said. Y/N looked at me, frowning slightly. I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn’t say anything. It was the only way they’d let me into the room with her. 

The doctor checked her blood pressure and other stuff before changing the bandage on her leg. ‘Your husband here has been really worried. I’m glad you get to see him again,’ she chirped. Y/N laughed. ‘Yeah, I’ve missed my husband so much,’ She looked at me. I mouthed a thank you and laughed as well. ‘I’ve missed you more I thought possible,’ The doctor looked at the two of us. ‘You two are so cute,’ she said. She headed from the door and before she left told us to call her again if we needed anything.

When she was gone, Y/N looked at me and laughed and laughed. The familiar feeling of butterflies spread through my stomach as I watched her face light up. I laughed too, for the first time in a long time. ‘They’d only let me in if we were family, so we all had to convince them we were married,’ She smiled. 'I'm expecting a Peralta Proposal if we do actually get married,' I grinned; the proposal was already planned. She smiled again, sadly. ‘I missed you so much,’ she choked, tears welling up in her eyes. I squeezed her hand. ‘Also what happened to your face?’ she said. ‘Its nothing’ I lied, as if the month of no sleep and the dark bags and the constant worry was unimportant. Well it was now she was back. She blinked tears spilling down her cheeks. I wiped them away gently with my thumb, and this made her cry even more. ‘I-I’m sorry I dr-dragged you all into this mess,’ I bit my lip, fighting back tears of my own. ‘It wasn’t your fault, babe, please don’t blame yourself,’ She wiped her face quickly and nodded. 'Can everyone see me yet?' 'I think you have to wait a couple days.. but don't worry because I'll be here the whole time. I have so many things planned. we can watch Die Hard, Die Hard 2, Die Hard 3, Die Ha-' 'Okay, Jake I think I get it,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short, sorry guys! I'm going to park this for now but leave a comment if you want it continued.


End file.
